Talk:Segmental craving
Hi Josh. Why are they called segmental? Dr Joe Kiff 14:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Segmental Cravings Hey Dr Joe Kiff, this is a good question as this term is not used much today, but personally I see a very specific purpose for the definition and application of the segmental craving. Now, Sigmund Freud is as close to an idol as I could imagine one, and I have a great devotion to the works which complement and even criticize that of Freud, which were written during his time. I have a picture of Freud smoking a cigar as the background on my cell phone(Its ok too laugh). This is because I love many of the founding ideas which provoked so many great findings which makeup the field of psychology, for the simple reason of the original ideas holding value, not in their truth or their empirical value necessarily, in their ability to make us think today. When we as scientists become completely attatched to empirical data, we don't give consideration to the possiblities in science, as Freud did when he considered the unimaginable(to some) phenomena of the Oedipus Complex. I had to say this in support of the idea of segmental cravings, to highlight the importance of not forgetting the most original concepts of psychology. Segmental craving I believe came before obliviously used concept of "craving", as more or less a psychological need that drives emotions based on the person's reactions to them, something the person must have, etc. These are ridiculous assertions, because these definitions have stemmed from the more understandable idea of segmental cravings. A segmental craving is a wish that is to some degree dissociated with the ego. It is a desire that conflicts with another desire of the personality, and that grows to the illusion of satisfaction by means of exclusive gratification. The more it is satisfied, the more it grows until it can overpower the ego, and becomes a full dissociation of the personality. It can be sublimated productively, or various other affective readjustments may be applied in a healthy manner. People have many segmental cravings which are unconscious and interact with each other until they become known by the conscious ego. By this time it is interpreted as this powerful force that just came along by drugs or some other way too common scapegoat. While drugs have significant effects, my point is that these segmental cravings exist in a far different manner than what is interpreted, and this is the major reason segmental cravings have evolved into the reductionist view of simple cravings. If my explanation is unclear in some way, or you have any more questions, please let me know. Joshlepaknpsa 18:52, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : I think we need more on this.If the term was used in the past can we have the reference. Generally all terms we use in defining other terms have to have a clear and approved meaning, one other readers will have access to. Obtuse or historical terms need to be catalogued, but it is best not to resurrect them unless this is undeniably useful. Dr Joe Kiff 19:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you completely. I just don't want to see the original terms of psychology's historic foundation, to be forgotten so that we forget how many of our modern theories have been affected by them. The term segmental craving is of little use in modern professional procedure, but is one of many vital pieces of knowledge that must be acknowledged. Joshlepaknpsa 12:26, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Full citations Please leave a complete citation for references. Author, (date of publication), Title, City:State, Publisher. for Psychopathology, Edward J. Kempf Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 13:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC)